


Someone You Like

by toast4toast



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Conflict, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lust, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toast4toast/pseuds/toast4toast
Summary: Yuuri goes to Russia for a skating conference, Viktor has to figure out what to do with his little time, Yuri just screws everything upPlease note that this is pretty much just an amalgamate of POVs and flashbacks. Sorry if it turns to shit.*jazz hands*





	1. Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> All phrases or words in Russian or Japanese are translated immediately after.  
> the song used for this chapter is Babylon by Half The Animal.

Yuuri was lost. But like any man of his current situation, he didn’t want to admit it. Phichit was looking unassumingly out the window of their cramped rental car, watching as the bare trees shot by. Yuuri kept Phichit in his bliss making things look a lot better than he probably should have. The innocent nature kept Phichit calm until the petrol monitor started dinging, signaling that the tank was almost empty. The noise shook Phichit from his thoughts, “E-everything’s fine!” Yuuri sputtered before Phichit could open his mouth. “I wasn’t going to ask, Yuuri-”

“Good.” Yuuri interrupted.

“But,” Phichit paused and Yuuri took in a sharp inhale, “now I actually am.” He finished, making Yuuri nearly choke on his breath. “Yuuri, are we lost?” He asked sweetly, “if we are you can tell me, I am your passenger after all, and if I can help us actually get there instead of mindlessly driving around, I’d like to know.” 

“Uh, yeah, we’re kinda in a place I didn’t know existed until a little bit ago.” Phichit nodded silently then cautiously instructed, “take this left,” Yuuri obeyed without question. Phichit kept giving directions until they had reached a petrol station. “How did you-?” Phichit rose his head to look directly in Yuuri’s eyes. “Cash.” Phichit managed to make the word so intensely immediate that Yuuri couldn’t even remember what he was going to ask. He held his hand out and waited for Yuuri to comply. Slowly Yuuri calculated what roughly half a tank would cost, and handed Phichit 700 rubles. Phichit smiled at his friend and then went to go pay for the petrol. While he was inside he tried to look as touristy as possible. “Excuse me sir,” he put on as strong of a Thai accent as he could. “Where am I? What city?”

“Я не очень хорошо говорю по-английски, но вы находитесь в Санкт-Петербурге. Uhh, Saint Petersburg. ~  _ I do not speak very well in English, but you are in St. Petersburg.”   _ The man had a thick greying beard and kind eyes. He spoke slowly and carefully, as if his words were glass and if he said them to harshly, they would shatter. Phichit tilted his head down slightly and responded, “спасибо. ~  _ Thank you _ .” Phichit handed the man the money and took a map of the area, because he noticed that when he left the car, Yuuri’s phone hadn't chimed in a while like it usually does. It must be dead or Yuuri just turned it on silent. Phichit was heading for the car when his phone buzzed.  _  ‘Phichit, please let me know when you make it to St. Petersburg. I would like to know how Yuuri is doing and I’m worried about him, he’s had a pretty tough couple of months. ~N’  _ Phichit gathered his thoughts before responding: _ ‘Thanks for asking, he seems distant and worried. I wouldn’t be surprised if we got another  _ banquet _ incident if you know what I mean. C’  _ Phichit put his phone away and walked back to Yuuri, he had already pumped the petrol so they were ready to go. “What took you so long?” Yuuri requested. “I mean, sorry, that was a little abrupt. What I meant was- nevermind.” Phichit sat looking at Yuuri with a quizzical look on his face before shaking his head slightly to the side and reminding Yuuri that they had to check into the hotel soon so they didn't get caught in the dark. “What’s on your mind, Yuuri?” he stared off ahead of the car and just kept driving, if Yuuri hadn’t shifted so noticeably, Phichit would have thought he didn’t hear him. After pausing for a considerable amount of time, Yuuri let out a distressed noise and sighed heavily. He pulled off to the side of the road and looked into Phichit’s eyes. “I was talking with my dad last night…” Phichit’s gaze turned from quizzical to concerned and then to a mix of the two. Yuuri proceeded to explain, nearly word-for-word their conversation. 

-3pm for Yuuri-

_ Toshiya- ‘Hi, Yuuri! How is your trip going?’ _

__ _ Yuuri- ‘Hey dad. Like I said before I left, it’s not a trip I have to go to a figure skating conference so basically every skater and their coach come and we talk about everything that’s going to happen in the next year-ish’ _

__ _ Toshiya- ‘Well I feel sorry for you then!’ _

__ _ Yuuri- ‘Wait, why? What happened?’ _

__ _ Toshiya- ‘You didn’t hear? Oh. Viktor can’t go, Yuri isn’t either.’ _

__ _ Yuuri- ‘Why!’ _

__ _ Toshiya- ‘Viktor didn’t tell me, he just said that he wouldn’t be able to make it. _

__ _ Yuuri- ‘Oh, well thanks dad talk later.’ _

__ _ Toshiya- ‘Okay, well you rest up, Yuuri. Have fun in Russia!’ _

Phichit knew exactly why Viktor wouldn’t be there. He wouldn’t dare tell Yuuri because he would crumble into himself like a pastry. The truth was that Yuri was being dumb and  ***** when he fell, managed to slice his leg open with his skate. Viktor always warned him that the blades weren’t a force to be reckoned with but Yuri never listened. ***** So now Yuri was in the hospital and Viktor chose to sit by his side and be screamed at until Yuri was at least close to alright on his own. Yuuri couldn’t know this though. He cared too much about Yuri and needed Viktor too much to understand at this moment why Viktor would choose Yuri over Yuuri at this time. For now it would have to stay hidden, until Yuuri couldn’t  _ not  _ know anymore. They got back on the road and were silent the whole way to the hotel, which took longer to find then they would like to admit. Yuuri plopped on his new bed for the next couple of days and cradled his head in his hands, slipping a few fingers under his glasses and across his eyes. “Thank you.” Yuuri was still holding his head and talked so softly Phichit almost didn’t hear him. The words took Phichit by surprise, making him take a step back. Not knowing what to do next, Phichit crossed the room, sunk to his knees and wrapped Yuuri in an embrace. Yuuri sat for a moment and just enjoyed Phichit’s presence before hugging him back. “Get some rest.” Phichit smiled as he stood up “I’ll change in the bathroom, so just let me know when I can come out.” He grabbed a handful of clothing and walked into the bathroom, locking the door after himself. * _ Pang*  _ Yuuri looked over to Phichit’s phone and picked it up. It was Viktor. Why would he text Phichit and not Yuuri? Phichit hadn’t changed his password from the last time Yuuri unlocked it, so he decided to see what Viktor said.  _ ‘Yuri is stable now, I think I will be able to make it to the conference, thank you for not telling Yuuri, he would have gone off on us if he didn’t have all the information. If you feel comfortable you can tell him now. I will be getting back to my apartment soon if you need anything. Yuri will stay until Saturday. ~N’  _

“Hey Yuuri, I’m going to be a while, I’ve decided to shower too.” Phichit called through the door. “Alright I’m going to take a walk, I’ll be back soon” Yuuri replied. Phichit responded something that sounded like ‘stay safe’ but Yuuri couldn’t be sure. 

He shoved his feet into his shoes and pulled his coat on. He needed him.


	2. Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes to see Viktor, more on Yuri's condition, Phichit becomes super invested with things.  
> *intense jazz hands*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All phrases or words in Russian or Japanese are translated immediately after.  
> the song used for this chapter is Arrow by Polite Fiction.  
> As you can see, the rating for this chapter went up, and I added a few tags so if you haven't checked those out, please do!

Yuuri wrapped his scarf tighter around his face as the wind picked up. He wasn't used to being in Russia where winters were much colder than in Japan. Yuuri thought back to when everyone decided when and where to have the conference. Phichit suggested January, “new year, new meeting, right?” everyone agreed for the most part until Viktor insisted on holding it in St. Petersburg. Emil complained about how cold it would be, and boy was he right. The walk to Viktor’s apartment was long and cold, but when he made it, he was more determined than ever to talk to Viktor. He walked inside, working out what he was going to say to him, only to be met by a front desk. The man behind the counter was cheerful and smiled even more than he had been when Yuuri walked in. “Hello! Welcome. Is there a suite you would like to be directed to?” he said in perfect English. Yuuri cleared his throat and replied, “Uh ye-yes, I’d like to go to Viktor Nikiforov’s place, please.” The man nodded and buzzed up to his room. Yuuri heard Viktor pick up and grunt. “Good evening, Mr. Nikiforov! There is a nice man with black hair here to see you!” Viktor grunted again and the man ushered Yuuri into an elevator behind the desk. The man pushed the first button on the pad and said, “have a good night!” Before exiting the elevator and going back to his spot behind the desk. The doors closed and the elevator started moving up. Looking around, Yuuri could see his reflection from every angle, It was like standing in a mirror box. The music playing matched the man in the lobby’s tone. All the cheer in this building made him want to throw up. The elevator slowed and Yuuri immediately forgot every word he had planned. Viktor was standing, more like slouching, in front of the door. He had a green robe draped around his shoulders and tied at the waist. His eyes were trained on the ground, Yuuri cleared his throat and Viktor’s eyes shot up to meet Yuuri’s. They widened in confusion and surprise as he realized exactly who was standing in front of him. “Yuuri?” His confidence had completely diminished. Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t think of anything worth putting out there. “Hi,” he managed. Viktor took Yuuri by both of his hands and lead him inside, letting the elevator close. Viktor hugged him, almost desperately, and started mumbling to himself. Despite being so close, Yuuri couldn’t hear a word that escaped his lips. Viktor pulled away when his phone rang. “Дерьмо! ~  _ Shit!”  _ He hissed. Viktor disappeared into what Yuuri assumed was his bedroom, and came back a few moments later fully dressed. He grabbed his coat and gloves and started toward the elevator. He stopped himself remembering that Yuuri was still there. “I’m sorry, Yuuri. I have to go. You can stay as long as you’d like but I may not get back for a while.” He wrapped his arms around Yuuri again and planted a short kiss on the side of his head. “Пожалуйста, подождите. я люблю тебя так сильно. ~  _ Please wait. ---.  _ I promise everything’s fine. _ ”  _ Yuuri couldn’t understand most of what Viktor had said, but he had spoken with such a sadness and longing Yuuri could only have hoped what it meant. Viktor speed walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. As the doors were closing he winked slowly and blew a kiss to Yuuri. He was left alone, Viktor’s words hanging in the air.  _ ‘я люблю тебя так сильно’  _ what did that mean? He knew that  _ ‘Пожалуйста, подождите’  _ meant ‘Please wait’. It kind of sounded like he said ‘ya lublu teba silno’. Yuuri put that into Google Translate, but obviously, it didn’t yield anything that made complete sense. He had gotten back ‘I love you strong’, which was enough to understand what Viktor was trying to say. Viktor...loved him? No, he had probably just said that because he was in a hurry. Yuuri shrugged off the conversation and went to find something to eat. He hadn’t had a single thing since before the had stopped for petrol. Yuuri walked passed the bathroom and walked into a surprisingly small kitchen. It had all new appliances, but in relation to what Yuuri had seen of the apartment so far, it was tiny. Viktor didn’t have much in the sense of food, so Yuuri made himself some eggs. Yuuri put his food in a bowl, grabbed a fork and decided to explore the place. What Yuuri thought was Viktor’s bedroom was actually a combination room consisting of a dining table, a living area, a dresser and a pullout couch, which at the moment was open and not made. Viktor’s robe was on the back of a chair and the drawers to his dresser were open. Yuuri finished up his food and put the bowl in the sink in the kitchen. He walked back into Viktor’s bedroom-living room-dining room combination and decided to take a nap on his bed until he got back. Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over the sheets before swinging his legs under the covers. He rested his head on Viktor’s pillow and let his scent blanket him. Yuuri closed his eyes and took another deep breath in before falling asleep.

“Okay, stay warm! Don’t die!” Phichit shouted over the water. Phichit finished his shower and got dressed, he exited the bathroom and noticed that he had a notification on his phone. Viktor had texted him.  _ ‘I just got a call from the hospital, they said that I had to go see Yuri and that it was urgent. I should still be able to go to the conference on Thursday, and Yuri may have to stay longer. ~N’  _ Phichit scrolled up and noticed that there was also a text from earlier, but it was already read.  _ Oh no, Yuuri saw it. He had to have, that’s why he left.  _ He quickly replied to Viktor ‘ _ Viktor, did you happen to see Yuuri before you left? He left the hotel to ‘go for a walk’, it’s dark outside and I don’t want something bad to happen to him again. C’  _ Phichit took the bed that Yuuri didn’t sit on earlier and rested his head against the wall, thinking about what could happen again to Yuuri if he was out in the dark, especially in such an unfamiliar place. Phichit held the phone in his hand and waited for a response. Viktor must be busy right now since Phichit didn’t get a response. He stood up and finished his nightly routine. He sat on the edge of his bed and flipped through the channels on the TV until he found a movie he had seen before. He got about halfway through before his phone lit up. He picked it up and read what Viktor said,  _ ‘Yes, I did see him. He was at my apartment when I left. I told him to stay, but knowing him I’m not sure if he actually did. I can check with the man at the front desk, but right now Yuri is insisting that I ‘put the damned phone away, you twat.’ So, talk later. ~N’ _ . Well that answers both of Phichit’s questions, Yuri was okay enough to at least call Viktor a twat, and Yuuri  _ should _ be at Viktor’s apartment. Knowing that lifted a weight off of Phichit’s shoulders. He didn’t know why he was  _ so _ concerned with Yuuri, but after...what happened, it’s hard not to want to be there for everything that happens, even if it is just knowing he’s at Viktor’s place. With that, Phichit knew he would only stay up worrying, so he turned off the TV and decided to go to bed. He hoped that Yuuri was waiting for Viktor to return.

Viktor practically ran the whole way to the metro. He knew there was a high chance of it still being packed regardless of how late it was. The quicker he got there, the better. When he reached the metro he put his token into the slot that would take him close to the hospital and went down the escalator. He hopped into a car just before the doors closed, and found a spot to stand. He sent Phichit a quick text to let him know how things were going. After pressing send, he silenced his phone. When he got off at his stop, he bolted out the door trying not to push anyone and exited as quickly as possible. Since the metro stations never seem to be exactly where Viktor needs them to be, he still had to run some to get there. When he finally made it, he composed himself outside of the entrance and walked in coolly. He checked in at the with the nurse at the desk.”Welcome back, Mr. Nikiforov. Yuri will be glad you actually came.” He nodded politely and made his way to the elevator. Viktor stared down at his shoes until the doors opened with a * _ ping* _ , then he walked in. Viktor pressed the button for the second floor. He had never used the stairs and didn’t know where they were. Yuri’s room was at the very end of the hall and right, room 274. Viktor knocked carefully on the door, hoping that Yuri wasn’t asleep yet. “What do you want, Viktor?” Not the response Viktor expected, but anything was better than nothing. Viktor slowly opened the door and closed it silently. He walked over to Yuri’s bedside and sat in the chair next to it, pulling out his phone as it had vibrated earlier.‘ _ Viktor, did you happen to see Yuuri before you left? He left the hotel to ‘go for a walk’, it’s dark outside and I don’t want something bad to happen to him. C’  _ Viktor got the sense that this was a text he should have answered earlier, so even though he was supposed to be spending time with Yuri, he quickly replied. “Who are you texting?” Yuri asked while Viktor was typing, “put that damned phone away, you twat!” Viktor kept typing, disregarding Yuri.  _ ‘Yes, I did see him. He was at my apartment when I left. I told him to stay, but knowing him I’m not sure if he actually did. I can check with the man at the front desk, but right now Yuri is insisting that I ‘put that damned phone away, you twat.’ So, talk later. ~N’. _ “What? Why are you smiling? You do realize this could break my career, right?” Viktor’s head shot up, and he put his phone down, His face suddenly serious. “I told you, Yura. I told you every day that your skates could hurt you. I know that your career is on the line, and I know that you will do everything to hold on to it, but right now you need to focus on getting better. Your leg is a setback and I know you know that. I didn’t come to argue. What happened? Why did the doctor say you ‘urgently needed to see’ me?” After Viktor’s little lecture, Yuri was silent. He thought about how to respond without screaming his head off. “I just wanted you here, okay?” He managed to all but huff. Viktor stared at him with his mouth hanging open slightly. “You called me here at,” he checked his phone, “11:28 pm just to-” Viktor stopped himself because he knew that no one else was going to come visit Yuri. Viktor sighed and continued, “it’s just that right before I got the call, Yuuri came over. It looked like he wanted to talk about something imp-”

“Katsudon went to your apartment? So you’d rather stay and talk to that fat pig then come see me?”

“Yura, you know that’s not wh-”

“If you want time to your precious Katsudon so much, why don’t you just leave, Viktor. I changed my mind, I don’t need you here.” Viktor started to say something but concluded that he would just get interrupted again. He was still wearing his coat, so he pulled his gloves back on and stood up. He leaned over and kissed Yuri on the top of his head. Yuri pushed him away, “why don’t you save it for Katsudon, old man. Viktor straightened and stepped to the door. “Please come tomorrow,” Yuri said, completely changing his tone. Viktor let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and nodded softly before exiting the room and shutting the door. “Hello! Cliffview Grove, how may I help you?”

“Добрый вечер, Григорий. ~ _ Good evening, Grigory.  _ Do you recall the ‘nice black-haired man’ who came to see me before I left?”

“Greetings, Mr. Nikiforov! Yes, I do remember him. What would you like to know?”

“Has he left yet? Did you see him exit the building?”

“I have not seen him since he went up, Mr.Nikiforov. Would you like me to retrieve him?”

“No, no. Thank you, Grigory. I’ll be returning soon.”

“Of course, Mr. Nikiforov! Have a good night.”

“Oh, and Grigory?”

“Yes, Mr. Nikiforov?”

“Please call me Viktor.”

“Of course,  _ Viktor! _ ”

Viktor took the metro back as well, but this time he walked. He entered the lobby of the apartment at 12:30 pm. Grigory was already gone, which didn’t surprise Viktor since there were two receptionists that each worked 12-hour shifts, Alina was on shift now. “Hello, Alina!” Viktor smiled as he passed, she nodded her head slightly in response. Grigory was much more cheerful. Viktor took the elevator up to his room and looked around for Yuuri. He looked in the kitchen and saw that Yuuri had made food for himself, which elicited a small smile from Viktor. He then checked his bedroom, only to find Yuuri face-down, asleep on his bed. The sight made Viktor almost double over laughing, waking Yuuri up in the process. Viktor took off his coat and gloves, and kicked off his shoes. He joined Yuuri under the covers and started nuzzling Yuuri’s neck with his face. “Vitya- please...” Yuuri started. Remembering, Viktor slowly shifted back and made some space between them, leaving Yuuri’s back cold. Yuuri exhaled sharply and turned to face Viktor. “I love you too.” Yuuri professed, staring Viktor straight in the eyes. “Can I stay the night?”

“Of course, just let Phichit know, he’s very worried about you.”

“Alright, good night, Vitya.”

“Good night, piglet”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments left are appreciated! The next chapter will probably be up in two to three days. Thanks so much for checking this out! As of this upload, there were 56 hits! That's crazy!  
> ~Toast


	3. Just Keep Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is forced to try and return to normal life, Viktor tries to help as much as possible, Yuri is still living the life in the hospital.  
> *super intense jazz hands*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All phrases or words in Russian or Japanese are translated immediately after.  
> the song used for this chapter is Just Keep Breathing by We The Kings

Yuuri had thought that he was getting better. He thought that going to this conference would be good for him, regardless of who would be there. He knew that it was time to think about skating. Viktor was great in all of this, he let Yuuri take his time getting back on the ice. Yuuri had frequent nightmares, so he was often restless. He stared up at the ceiling of Viktor’s bedroom-thing and tried to push the thoughts away, which of course only made things worse. Every last detail came flooding back from that night,  _ again.  _ Yuuri was at a competition, he was last in the lineup. Viktor had to go to the bathroom, so Yuuri went out to stretch on his own.  ‘ _ They can laugh at me all they want. They can say that it's not like me. But everyone really wants to know the new me, don't they? _ ’ He thought to himself, ‘ _ I need to do my best today, for Viktor, and for myself.’  _ He stood up and rolled his shoulders back. Yuuri let out a nervous breath and started toward the door to get to the ice. A hand was placed on his shoulder, stopping him. Yuuri began to turn around to see who it was and got knocked out cold. When Yuuri came to he was blindfolded, and something was stuffed in his mouth. “Why do you keep falling asleep?” It was a familiar voice, but Yuuri’s head hurt too much to recognize it. Yuuri tried to shift, but a heavy body came down and straddled him. “In a hurry to get back to the ice, huh? Back to your Viktor?” The man’s voice was deep and clear. “Well lucky for you, you won’t be able to walk for a couple weeks.” The man’s laugh was loud and made Yuuri’s headache worse. “I’m going to leave now,” He kicked Yuuri in the side, “you’ll be found, but not anytime soon. By then I doubt you’ll remember anything.” When the man was gone, Yuuri tried to turn and sit up, only to realize that he was tied down. His hands were above him, so he stretched up and pushed his feet against what felt like a wall. He pulled the clump of cloth out of his mouth and pushed the blindfold up. The room he was in was small and unfamiliar, there was only a bed and a little table. Something on the table caught Yuuri’s eye, he strained against the bindings to get a closer look. It was only a note, but what was written made Yuuri’s stomach swirl,  _ ‘hope you enjoyed as much as I did. -Like I’d tell you.’  _ Yuuri’s heartbeat picked up, he screamed and started sobbing. He was screaming so loud, he didn’t even notice that Viktor had found him and was asking all sorts of questions, “what happened? Who did this? Are you okay? What’s wrong? Why are you bleeding? Why are you naked?” The last questions made Yuuri still and look down at himself, his mouth went dry, he didn’t know why he was bleeding, he didn’t know where he was, he just  _ didn’t know.  _ “Yuuri wake up! Stop thinking! Yuuri!” Viktor was shaking him. “Yuuri, please!” 

“Viktor, Viktor, I- I can’t feel my hands.” Yuuri was shaking rapidly and his breathing was quick. Viktor got on top of Yuuri and hugged him as tightly as he could. “Shhhh, I know, I know.” Yuuri felt a wave of nausea pass over him. He pushed Viktor off of him and bolted from the room. He took a sharp right and passed the kitchen, to the bathroom he recalled seeing when he first entered. He all but slammed the door, he landed hard in front of the toilet and emptied his stomach. Snot was running down his face along with tears and vomit. Viktor had gotten up and was standing silently on the other side of the door. When Yuuri went quiet Viktor knocked softly and asked if Yuuri needed help. “Please-” Viktor entered and closed the door behind him, even though no one else was in the apartment. He leaned against the sink and looked down at Yuuri. “This may be an absolutely terrible time to ask, but would you like to come with me to see Yuri today? I would feel awful leaving you here, so I have four options. I can either take you with me, I can leave you here, I can just not go, or I could take you back to the hotel. What would you like to do?” Yuuri reached to his left and grabbed a fist-full of toilet paper to clean his face. He only managed to succeed in smearing everything, so Viktor sunk to his knees and helped Yuuri clean up. Viktor looked up at Yuuri, eyebrows closely knit, “do you need time to think about it?” Yuuri shook his head slowly, “I want to go with you. I wa- would like to see Yuri.” Viktor nodded and started to stand up to let Phichit know the plan. Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s arm, surprising them both. “He- help me up?” Viktor smiled sadly and held Yuuri by his wrists, guiding him up carefully. Yuuri tripped into Viktor, hugging him around the waist so he didn’t fall back. “Uh- sorry,” Yuuri blushed. Viktor led Yuuri back to his room and dressed him in clean clothing. Viktor was a little bit taller and broader, so his clothes didn’t fit Yuuri perfectly, but only Yuri would care. Yuuri walked back into the bathroom and actually washed his face. He was determined to prove to Viktor that he was strong enough. Yuuri took a deep breath in and went to meet Viktor. “Okay, let’s go.”

“You want to go now? Yuuri you just threw up, it’s not even daylight yet!” Yuuri looked at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see that it was only 3 am. “Do you want to go back to bed? I’ll make you pancakes in the morning and then we can see Yuri.” 

“Okay, let’s do that.” Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and led him back to the bedroom for the third time that night. Yuuri got under the covers and waited for Viktor to join him. Viktor left a decent space between them considering what had just happened. For this Yuuri was grateful, but sometimes he wished that Viktor didn’t treat him like an egg shell. Yuuri closed the gap between them and closed his eyes. Viktor tried not to move at all and let Yuuri do as he wished. At this point, Viktor was used to being used as a body pillow.

When Yuuri woke up, Viktor was already awake and the smell of pancakes was wafting into the bedroom-thing. Yuuri got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Viktor was standing at the stove, wearing an apron. Yuuri walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist. “Я тоже тебя очень сильно люблю ~  _ I also love you very much.”  _ Yuuri said, responding again to what Viktor had said the night previous. “Thank you for always being there for me, I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t find me.” Viktor put his spatula down and turned around to hug Yuuri back. “Of course, piglet.” Viktor smiled into Yuuri’s hair, “I’m glad that I can be there for you. Now! Are we going to eat some pancakes, or what?” Viktor plated the pancakes and walked them to the table in Viktor’s bedroom. Viktor and Yuuri ate in silence and got ready to leave just as silently. Viktor helped Yuuri with his coat and pressed the ‘down’ button on the elevator. Viktor said goodbye to Alina and began walking with Yuuri to the metro. 

___

Yuuri followed Viktor into the hospital and waited for him to check in. There was a slight conflict because Yuuri had never visited before and wasn’t in the hospital system. Yuuri trailed slightly behind Viktor the whole way to Yuri’s room and almost didn’t go inside when the reached the door. “Who’s that?” Yuri questioned, “did you bring Katsudon here? What the shit, old man!” 

“Now, Yuri. That’s not a polite way to greet guests! Yuuri wanted to come and say hello! Right, Yuuri?” Viktor said gesturing to Yuri. Yuuri and Yuri exchanged unenthusiastic greetings, causing Viktor to smack them both playfully on the arm. Yuuri and Viktor stayed for a little while longer before they said their goodbyes and left Yuri again. “I think I’m going to go back to the hotel and prepare for tomorrow,” Yuuri said as he and Viktor were walking back to the metro stop. Viktor agreed that it was a good idea for Yuuri to spend some time with Phichit, but he insisted on walking Yuuri back. Yuuri agreed, knowing that if he didn’t, Viktor would walk with him regardless. 

Yuuri knew that Viktor wanted to make sure that Yuuri got back safely, but he didn’t know that Viktor would go as far as to walk Yuuri all the way up to his hotel room. “Huh, room 274.” Viktor noticed absent-mindedly. “What?” Yuuri asked.

“Uh, nothing. It’s just- nevermind.” Viktor knew that it was a pointless piece of information and that it would just bug Yuuri later. “Okay, well thanks for walking me back, Viktor. You can go now.”

“No way! I want to say ‘hi’ to Phichit!”

“Viktor, you will see him tomorrow, you can say ‘hi’ then!”

“Well, then at least let me do this:” Viktor leaned down swiftly and kissed Yuuri lovingly. “See you tomorrow, dear!” Viktor chimed. He turned and walked down the hall, leaving Yuuri awestruck. After processing what had just happened, Yuuri walked into the room and said hi to Phichit. “Yuuri! Oh thank God! I was so worried!” Phichit crossed the room and hugged Yuuri. He was getting a lot of attention today. “Okay, now, we need to plan for tomorrow. Every last detail and conversation.” 

“Uhh, I don’t think that’s neciss-”

“Every! Detail!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments left are appreciated! The next chapter will probably be up in two to three days. Thanks so much for checking this out! As of this upload, there were 140 hits! That's crazy! This fantastic chapter is dedicated to the fantastic Lisette Gold!  
> ~Toast


	4. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conference is held in St. Petersburg, Russia for the figure skaters that made it into high-ranking brackets the previous year. Yuuri and Phichit get ready to go back home, Yuri is getting better, and Viktor gets an idea that Yuri doesn't care for.
> 
> *extreme jazz hands*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: The Shortest Chapter Yet! Sorry, I knew what I wanted to have happen, but I guess it wasn't enough to break 1,00 words! The song used for this chapter is Clouds by BØRNS.

Phichit had planned everything down to how Yuuri was going to walk. Yuuri knew that Phichit just wanted him to stay safe, but he didn’t complain. He hadn’t spent this much time with Phichit since they were rinkmates. “Yuuri, are you listening? If he comes up to you go stand with Viktor, in fact, don’t leave Viktor, okay? Yuuri?” Phichit was one of the first people told, Yuuri didn’t know who had done it at the time, but when he figured it out, he only told Phichit that he would be at the conference. Yuuri nodded along, ignoring most of what Phichit was saying. “Okay, so it’s ten, we have to be there by noon and it takes, like, thirty minutes to get there? So we should leave by-”

“How about we get lunch before? Or - really late breakfast? We could leave now and eat.”

“Yeah, okay! Sure, that’s a good idea. Well, then get dressed. I’ll meet you in the lobby.” Once Phichit left the room Yuuri sat down on his bed and sighed heavily. He got dressed and walked out of the room. When he got down to the lobby Phichit was sitting on a chair staring down at his phone. Phichit noticed Yuuri and stood up, “you ready?” Yuuri got the sense that he would still have to go regardless of his answer, and nodded reluctantly. Phichit walked Yuuri to where he had parked the car. They decided to go to a little cafe within walking distance from the meeting hall. Yuuri and Phichit enjoyed their meal and started walking to the meeting room. Phichit was glad that Yuuri suggested going for food before because there was nothing to eat at the meeting. Yuuri said goodbye to Phichit and walked over to Viktor. He hoped that Celestino was there so Phichit wasn’t standing awkwardly. “Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed, throwing his arms around him. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat and his face turned bright red. “Now, Viktor, you’re embarrassing him!” Chris exclaimed, playfully hitting Viktor on the shoulder. Viktor released Yuuri, still keeping him relatively close and sneered at Chris. Guang-Hong’s coach stepped up to the head of the large table in the center of the room and cleared his throat. “I don’t know about anyone else, but I think it would be in our best interest to start the meeting.” Everyone stopped talking and immediately sat down. For the next hour and a half everyone was talking about skating, and ice, and competitions. Yuuri sat and listened, but didn’t contribute any to the conversation. When Viktor nudged him to say something, Yuuri just nodded and made a noise that vaguely sounded like ‘yeah.’ He looked up at Viktor to see what was probably supposed to be a scowl but ended up being closer to a smile. When the meeting ended, Yuuri and Phichit had to walk back to the cafe to get their car. “Why are you in such a hurry to leave?” Viktor asked sweetly, lazily hanging an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “Well, our flights back are tomorrow.” Phichit responded quickly, “we have to get back to the hotel and pack so we aren’t rushing in the morning.” Yuuri whipped around when he heard a whistle. He only caught a glimpse of black hair and a red jacket, but that was enough to know. “Phichit, can we go now?” Phichit looked at Yuuri confused, “But, Viktor-”

“No, Yuuri is right. You should probably get going. If you do you might be able to sightsee a little before you leave!” Viktor caught on, but Phichit was still confused. Yuuri started off in the direction of the cafe, forcing Phichit to follow so they weren’t separated. After Yuuri sat down in the car, he checked the time. He knew that the meeting had started late, but how was it already two? After they got back to the hotel and finished packing, Phichit suggested just driving around aimlessly and looking at what there is to see. 

___

“Yuuri is going back to Japan tomorrow. It doesn’t make sense. Why he’d go back at the beginning of the season? Shouldn’t he stay here? I mean, if I’m here that is. Right? A skater should stay with his coach?” Viktor was pacing back and forth in Yuri’s room. “Stop pacing, you’re making me sweat just looking at you!” Yuri complained. Viktor sat down with a huff. “It’s just, why would he leave? Now?” 

“Why do you keep asking me questions! I don’t know!” Viktor’s expression turned from frustrated to excited as he thought of an idea. “I’ve got it! I’ll just go to Japan too!” Yuri groaned and held a hand up to his forehead. “And what, you’d just leave me here?”

“Of course not!” Viktor laughed, “I’d take you with me silly! We just have to wait for your leg here to heal up!” He said patting Yuri’s leg. “Is there anything specific you want to bring with you? I’m going to go to your grandpa’s and pack for you.”

“VIKTOR!”

___

Viktor was still laughing about the conversation he’d had with Yuri earlier. He sat on his couch scrolling through plane ticket costs. _‘Well, I don’t need a round-trip. Hopefully. One adult, one child.’_ Viktor knew that _Russia’s Little Ice Kitten_ would be furious when he found out that Viktor had marked him as ‘child’, but he was only 15. He had checked with the doctors and they figured that Yuri would be alright to walk - with crutches - within the week. Viktor found an airline that would accommodate Yuri’s crutches and bookmarked the page. _I’ll buy these when Yuri is cleared._ _‘Hey Yuuri, if I were ever to come to Japan would you let me stay at Yu-topia? ~N’_

_ ‘Of course, Viktor. Why?’ _

_ ‘No reason! Have a good night!’  _ Viktor didn’t need to find a hotel, awesome! Now it was just a matter of Yuri getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be up in three to four days. Thanks so much for checking this out! As of this upload, there were 179 hits! Enjoy the rest of your day. :)  
> ~Toast


	5. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Viktor go to Japan to stay with Yuuri, that's really it?  
> *extremely intense jazz hands*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who keeps reading! If you want updates on the series and occasional crap, check out my tumblr: http://toast4toast.tumblr.com/  
> The song used for this chapter is Sleep by Ian Grey.

“Just get me out of this shithole already, Viktor.” Viktor looked down at Yuri as they walked to the front desk to check out. _‘Why did Yuri even cut his leg in the first place? He should know better than that.’_

“Viktor?” Yuri asked, shoving Viktor out of his thoughts. “Oh right, Yuri Plisetsky for checkout-”

___

“No, I want the window seat! You get up too much.” Viktor laughed softly at the blond. He gestured to the seat in questioning, knowing that any attempt to argue would be worthless and a waste of time. “So why are we going to see Katsudon? Isn’t he going back to Russia again soon anyway?” Viktor simply gave a coy shrug and watched as Yuri ripped open his packet of peanuts. “You’ll have to ask him when we get there, kitten”

“You prick!” Yuri hissed, punching Viktor in the arm. Yuri shifted so he was facing away from Viktor, and watched the clouds as they flew past.

Viktor ended up sleeping for most of the flight, and it took all Yuri had not to find a pen and draw on his face. When the plane was close to landing, Yuri shook Viktor awake. “There already? I’m going to tell Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed, pulling out his phone.

“Excuse me, sir, please put your phone away, we’ll be landing soon.” A flight attendant came up and tapped Viktor on the shoulder. “Yeah, Viktor. Didn’t you want to surprise Yuuri anyway?” Viktor frowned dramatically and shoved his phone back into his pocket. “You’re so dramatic, why can’t you just be normal?”

“How can a person be normal when they’re like me?”

“Oh God, you’re such a twat.” Viktor winked and held up a peace sign in defense. Yuri rolled his eyes and pointed to the line of people moving past them. Viktor took the hint and stood, He shuffled into the aisle and made way for Yuri and his crutches. “Do I even need these? I mean I already have this stupid boot thing,”

“Yes, Yuri! The doctor said you need to wear it until they say to take it off.” Yuri and Viktor exited the plane and made their way from the gate. Viktor was having all of their things shipped directly to the onsen, so their wait at the airport was shorter than it should have been. They exited and immediately saw their car. The chauffeur was holding a small white sign with ‘Nikiforov’ in clear black letters. “Really? You actually did that?”

“What? I wanted the full experience, plus I don’t plan on driving anywhere, so this is perfect!” Yuri scoffed at Viktor and followed him to the lady holding the sign. Viktor confirmed his identity and she led them to a shiny, black car. “Where to?” Viktor relayed Yuuri’s address to her and sat back in his seat. “See Yuri, isn’t this nice? Look! There is even a mini bar and the ceiling has fairy lights!” Yuri was used to Viktor spoiling himself, but he was and eyeroll away from his eyes actually falling out.

When they got to the onsen, Viktor told Yuri to stay outside. “Are you shitting me? It’s January! I’m not waiting out here, dammit!” Viktor held his hands up defensively, “okay, jeez. I just ‘want to surprise Yuuri’!” Yuri grimaced and leaned against the wall, “be quick alright, I don’t feel like freezing my balls off.” Viktor nodded curtly and hurried inside. He was glad to see that Yuuri was working the hotel portion. He walked up to the desk and kept his head down. “Hello, how can I- Viktor?” How did Yuuri immediately know it was him? “Is it really that bad?” He asked, reaching a hand up to touch where his hair parted. Yuuri looked mortified.

“Why are you- no no nonono- Viktor!?” Viktor walked around the desk and lifted Yuuri’s chin up. “I’ll need two rooms, book them for until you leave for Russia.” He whispered against Yuuri’s lips. He was so close Yuuri could feel his heartbeat. “Oh, gross! Get a room!”

“Oh, Hello Yuri!” Viktor responded, still dangerously close. Yuri cleared his throat and Viktor promptly pulled away, still keeping his hand under Yuuri’s chin. “We were just on the subject of that, actually. So how about it, Yuuri? Do you have two empty rooms?”

“Well, we only have one…”

“That’s alright! We can just share!” Yuuri was at a loss for words, “where is your room, Yuuri? I need to know if I’m going to stay with you after all!” Yuuri bolted to his room, shouting the whole way, and locked the door behind him. _‘No no nonono,’_ his Viktor posters were still down from the last time that Viktor decided to surprise him, so he didn’t have to worry about that, but Viktor wanted to share a bed. Viktor wanted to share a bed _until Yuuri went back to Russia._ “Yuuri!” Viktor cooed, knocking on his door. “I can’t sleep on the couch! Are you uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed? That can’t be the case, right? Because when we were in Russia you came to see me, remember?” _Yeah Viktor, how could I forget. You were the only thing that made that night bearable._ “Yuuri? Are you alright?” _No, I am_ not _‘alright’, Viktor. Wait, what’s going on? Why am I being so closed off?_ “Yuuri can you open the door?” Viktor’s voice was quiet, if he was closer to Yuuri, it would have sent shivers down his body. Yuuri put one hand on the doorknob and unlocked it with the other. He let out a shaky breath and opened the door slightly. He took a couple steps back and plopped on the edge of his bed. If Viktor wanted to come in, he could.

Viktor pushed the door open a little more and saw Yuuri on his bed. Viktor had been in his bedroom before, but this felt different. “So, this is where you sleep?”

“Yes, Viktor. You’ve been in here before.”

“Haha! I was just thinking that!” Viktor’s smile was so beautiful, Yuuri couldn’t help but stare. “Hmm?” Yuuri blinked a couple times and pushed his glasses up. “Yuri!” Yuuri suddenly realized that he had forgotten about the young Russian. “I need to show him to his room,” Yuuri skipped out of the room and to the lobby. Luckily, Yuri was still standing there. “What took you so long? You know what? Don’t answer that, I’d rather not know.”

“But-”

“Nope.”

“We weren’t-

“STOP. TALKING.”

“But, don’t you want to know where your room is?” Yuri sneered but followed as Yuuri led him through the halls. Yuri disappeared into the room and closed the door. Yuuri walked back to his room. “Yuuri, you seem stressed. We should go shopping!” Viktor suggested, pointing to Yuuri. “Uhh, okay?”

“Come on! Your room needs more color!”

___

“Thanks, Viktor, this is soo fun.” Yuuri said sarcastically, “you’ve literally been walking around for an hour giving out autographs. You said we were going shopping, not wooing fans.”

“You’re right, Yuuri. I’m sorry. Do you want to go in here?” Viktor asked, pointing to a home improvement store. _Seems as good as any,_ “Alright.”

“I’m going to look at bedsheets, you find some nice paintings!” Yuuri tried to tell Viktor that he didn’t have any interest in getting a painting, but all he got in return was, “shopping!” Yuuri smiled lovingly in the direction Viktor went and went to do as he was told. _Wait-_ there it was again, black hair and a streak of red. That couldn’t be right, no, it’s probably just a coincidence. Yuuri kept telling himself that until he heard a laugh, _the laugh._ Why was he here? In _Japan?_ Yuuri ducked behind a rack of paintings and collected himself. _What? Why was he here?_ Yuuri peeked over the top of the rack to see if he was still in the store. All of the aisles were fairly short, he could have seen his mom over them. Yuuri couldn’t see him anywhere, so he assumed that he’d left. Yuuri crossed the store to talk to Viktor. “I’m thinking dark blue, you?” Yuuri nodded absent-mindedly. Viktor put down the set that he was holding and looked Yuuri square in the face. “What’s wrong?” Yuuri looked up at Viktor and then over his shoulder, to the front of the store.

Viktor stepped to the side to see what Yuuri was looking at. “Yuuri, there’s nothing there. What’s going on?” Yuuri looked back to Viktor and smiled, “nothing’s wrong, just thinking!” Viktor looked skeptically at Yuuri but decided not to pursue it. “So, these?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be up in three to four days. Thanks so much for checking this out! I tried to make the paragraphs shorter, and I hope I cleared up any confusion from the last chapters! As of this upload, there were 273 hits! Thanks again, and enjoy the rest of your day. :)  
> ~Toast;;


	6. I Want More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory as to why Yuri cut his leg, and what happened.  
> *Super jazz hands*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who keeps reading! If you want updates on the series and occasional crap, check out my tumblr: http://toast4toast.tumblr.com/  
> The song used for this chapter is I Want More by Harbor & Home

Yuri stormed into his room, kicking a pile of clothing that was on the floor. He screamed, throwing himself on his bed.  _ ‘.12 goddamn points aren’t good enough! I need to be better.’  _ Yuri shifted to his stomach and looked over at his clock.  _ ‘Only eleven, I could get out and practice. It’s not too late,’  _ Yuri did just that. He shoved himself off of his bed and padded out of his room. He made sure not to make a sound if he did he would never hear the end of it. Yuri loved his grandpa, but sometimes he could be too loud. He slipped on his shoes and threw his bag of skating things over his shoulder. He closed the door silently behind him and headed off to the skating rink. When he got there, he couldn’t see anyone else. Just as he suspected.

Yuri took off his shoes and put his skates on, pushing off into the ice once they were. Usually, when Yuri was skating he had complete focus and all his attention was pointed toward the activity. This time Yuri let his mind drift. He closed his eyes and let his anger build inside of him. He absent-mindedly ran through his routine, every step sequence, and every jump or quad until it was perfect. He ended up falling hard on the same jump he did at the Grand Prix but fixed it quickly. 

Yuri didn’t notice, but Viktor was there too. He was watching from the side of the rink with a complex expression on his face. When Yuri fell he had sworn- oh, that’s not good. Viktor stood up abruptly from where he was sitting and announced his presence. “Yuri, come here,” He commanded. Viktor’s voice shook Yuri from his thoughts, almost causing him to fall again. Viktor could see by Yuri’s face that he was about to blow up. “Not now, Yura. Come, I need to check something.” Yuri did as he was told, but grumbled the whole way to Viktor. “What?” He snapped. Viktor held his expression and told Yuri to sit on a bench. Viktor sunk to his knees and pushed up Yuri’s pant leg. Sure enough, there was a gash running from just above his ankle, to below his knee.Viktor let out a shaky breath and gently replaced the cloth. 

“What? What happened?” Yuri made a move for his leg, but Viktor stopped him. Viktor took off Yuri’s skates and put them back in his bag. He threw the bag over his shoulder and went to pick Yuri up. “Woah, woah, woah, what do you think you’re doing?” Viktor stared him in the eyes, his gaze cold. Yuri swallowed hard and let Viktor carry him. As Viktor exited, he thanked the woman standing there. Viktor placed Yuri in his car, which Yuri hadn’t seen when he got there and got in. Viktor did the only smart thing a person in his position would do, he took Yuri to the hospital, against his wishes of course.

“Yuri, you just cut your leg open because- wait, why did that happen? You’ve been skating since you were, like six! Anyway, I’m taking you to the hospital!” 

_ ‘Why this? And why now?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be up in three to four days. Thanks so much for checking this out! As of this upload, there were 295 hits! Thanks again, and enjoy the rest of your day. :) This chapter will be the last short one, I promise!  
> ~Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments left are appreciated! The next chapter will probably be up in two days. Thanks for checking this out! Sorry it's so short.  
> ~Toast  
> Find me on Tumblr: toast4toast  
> http://toast4toast.tumblr.com/


End file.
